


Like Sunshine

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Like... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CHOO CHOO ANGST TRAIN, Hey that's three fics with DaiSuga and storms, High school sweethearts reunite, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Open Ending, Promises, Second Chances, Storms, Summer storm, Weather, break up/make up fic, happy open ending, i cried, yaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: His thoughts drifted to his high school career, his best years full of halcyon days; close friends not separated by thousands of miles, not scattered like ashes on the wind; he’d always enjoyed learning, now he was teaching; Daichi, his high school sweetheart.He became consumed by his memories, remembering the better days of carefree happiness and innocence, followed by eventual wandering hands, curious and excited in the sultry summer.His memories were then attacked, stained by hurt, left bleeding from his own self-hatred; how could he?How could he have done what he did all those years ago?





	Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> *enters hiatus*
> 
> *instantly gets inspiration*

Sugawara looked out the misted train window, his mood as dour as the weather outside, his umbrella limply leaning against his legs and wetting his pants with the residual droplets clinging to the waterproof material.

Despite it being summer the carriage was cold, the warmth and stifling humidity replaced by a rolling storm. Torrential rain caressed the train car, obscuring the view outside even more as a waterfall of water cascaded from the train roof. Sullen charcoal skies loomed overhead and stretched as far as he could see, from the tracks perched several metres above the street the view was seemingly endless.

Just like the summer storm.

Lightning periodically disrupted the darkness of the sky, setting it alight with purples, blues, and white life, the air crackling with the sound of rolling thunder overhead.

Sugawara was jostled as the train came to a stop, holding the handrail tightly as people shuffled around him.

He looked at the display, showing the station they were currently stationary at; thank goodness for the LED lighting, otherwise he’d have no way of knowing where he was.

He dreaded the walk back to his apartment, lonely and cold, one double bedroom with a double bed that was far too big for just himself. In the years he’d lived there many people had shared his company in that bed; none of them stayed, however. The living room was no better, a three seater couch and a two seater love seat, not many people sat on them anymore.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had someone more than just a sexual encounter in his apartment. Even his parents; he’d left after college and never looked back. The pain was just too much, too raw, and it was his fault.

He would use the app on his phone; the new one that was connected to the thermostat in his kitchen cupboard where he could control the central heating systems. If he hadn’t dropped his now waterlogged phone in a puddle as he was leaving work, that is.

In short his day had only grown worse, and he didn’t see any way it would get better either.

The train was moving quickly now, a large gap between stations and the lull of the wheels grinding along the track made Sugawara lose track of his thoughts, his grip tightening around the rail.

He looked to his feet, observing the dark grey flooring turn black with wet smears from footprints and rivulets of water dripping from sodden clothing and umbrellas owned by the many other commuters packed tightly around him.

It should empty out more at the next stop.

The air smelled fresh, a cool freshness only felt after a heady storm and weeks of unrelenting heat, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander; he still had a few stops before his own anyway.

His thoughts drifted to his high school career, his best years full of halcyon days; close friends not separated by thousands of miles, not scattered like ashes on the wind; he’d always enjoyed learning, now he was teaching; Daichi, his high school sweetheart.

He became consumed by his memories, remembering the better days of carefree happiness and innocence, followed by eventual wandering hands, curious and excited in the sultry summer.

His memories were then attacked, stained by hurt, left bleeding from his own self-hatred; how could he?

How could he have done what he did all those years ago?

The train began to slow as it drew nearer to the station, but Sugawara wasn’t aware, too caught up in his mind.

That was until the train had stopped.

He didn’t know what had made him look up, the crowd emptied out of the doors to his left and onto the platform he was facing.

There were so many, a throng of people.

But bronze skin, impossibly dark brown; almost black; hair, and a smile that could melt even the most stubborn moods away caught his attention.

Perhaps it was merely coincidence, maybe.

But Sugawara hoped against all odds that it was fate.

His heart slammed into his ribcage, the frosted glass hindering his view of the storm-blackened outside. But the person pausing to put up an umbrella was unmistakable. Unforgettable.

Even after seven years apart.

 _Daichi_.

Suddenly his world was moving, his satchel bag knocking against his hip as he disembarked from the train, his umbrella long forgotten in the carriage as he wrestled through the closing doors.

Sugawara’s feet slipped from underneath him on the tiled platform floor as the run-off water ran onto the tracks.

He looked up, seeing the black umbrella disappearing below his line of sight as the owner left the platform and down the rain slicked metal steps.

No.

He couldn’t lose him again.

“Daichi!” He called, doubting he could even be heard over the roar of the train as it left the station.

He feet pounded along the pavement before his brain had any hope of catching up.

What was he doing?

The water soaked uncomfortably into the knees and down the shins of his pants, his shoes and socks sodden and squelching from inch deep puddles.

He was chasing his high school boyfriend after losing touch for seven years—

No, _losing touch_ wasn’t what happened; Sugawara had forced their demise because he’d been so gripped in a fear that felt so petty in hindsight, so pointless.

Not worth the trouble he’d caused.

It was only a kiss.

It wasn’t even a kiss that was reciprocated.

But that single event had caused him to go into a blind panic and he foolishly had rejected Daichi without even trying to listen to what he had to say.

He’d promised himself.

He promised that if he ever got the chance he’d hear Daichi out, he’d apologise for his childish behaviour.

But it seemed he hadn’t grown up as much as he’d thought he had, because here he was, chasing his high school love completely on that promise. Daichi could have a girlfriend; a wife; even a family.

But he was still running.

Running on a hope that he previously thought had run out.

His silent promise pounding in his head with each footstep.

 _Next time I’ll listen_.

He slipped on the metal stairs, the turn on the landing too much on his soaking, grip compromised shoes and he grabbed for the handrail to prevent himself from falling down the next flight of stairs.

He desperately looked around, his heart sinking as he saw the man holding the umbrella greet a woman, the pair walked to a car and the umbrella went down, allowing Sugawara to catch a glimpse of the face he’d chased into an unfamiliar part of town.

That wasn’t Daichi.

His feelings conflicted; sad that it wasn’t Daichi yet also relieved.

His knees hurt, his arms stinging from the sudden exertion of hauling himself upright, his pride was faring no better.

Then he saw another flash of dark fabric against the bright reflections of car lights and traffic, caramel skin peeking out from under the black material.

Was that…?

A taxi pulled up, the umbrella coming away to show a familiar yet aged and almost alien face leaning down to speak to the driver.

 _Daichi_.

Spurred on once more Sugawara ran.

“Daichi!”

He bolted down the second flight of stairs, feet crashing gracelessly into a puddle of water as he jumped down the remaining few steps. He kicked up the murky water, drenching his pants and shoes even more and he inwardly cringed.

By now the man – Daichi – was half inside the cab, Sugawara scrambling around bollards to clear the distance between them.

“Daichi!”

The soundscape swallowed his voice, traffic and the bustle of inner city life leaving his cry to fall on deaf ears.

Suddenly he was there, reaching forward in a last ditch attempt, his hand gripping the fabric of Daichi’s sleeve cuff.

His lungs burned as he desperately held onto the fabric, so dazed by adrenaline and breathlessness he couldn’t quite believe he’d done it.

He was _holding_ Daichi.

“Suga?”

He opened his mouth but couldn’t speak, his words not coming like he hoped they would; like he’d rehearsed. Instead his breath came out in short panting breaths as he breathlessly mumbled Daichi’s name.

Upon hearing his response Daichi’s features softened, his deep brown eyes holding a flicker of warmth and fondness, a vague and barely there hint of fear and of hope.

Just like the sunlight that broke through the storm clouds on a rainy day.

Daichi shuffled into the cushioned seat on the other side of the cab, his hand resting where he’d previously been sat.

“Get in.” His voice was gentle, flooding Sugawara with nostalgia so thick, so invasive yet so tender as it flooded over him that he needed to suppress his urge to cry.

As he closed the door behind him he glanced outside, only then noticing that the rain had stopped, the day already looking infinitely better.

He turned to Daichi, to the man he one only knew as a teenager.

“I want to listen this time.”

Daichi’s features twisted into surprise, then they seemed to relax from unfairly tense positions.

“Me too.”

Those two words stole Sugawara’s breath from his lungs.

He was left speechless as Daichi gave his address to the driver, promising Sugawara fresh, dry clothes, a warm meal, and the chance to talk.

A second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I'm still on a hiatus, I don't know when I'll get a chance to come back properly - life ain't treating me too good right now, but if y'all wanna yell at me or rant or whatever then here's my Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
